


Date Night

by ArcherDevon



Series: Super Paper Mario [6]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, lesbfians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: Mimi and Nastasia get ready for their date.
Relationships: Mimi/Nastasia (Super Paper Mario)
Series: Super Paper Mario [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A quick paragraph abt the lesbfians. I love them.
> 
> Once Again, 2018. Old writing. You know the drill.

“Mimi, are you ready to go?” Nastasia yelled down the hallway. “Gimme a sec, I need to powder my face!” Mimi yelled back. Nastasia sighed. Were they ever gonna leave? Nastasia had reservations at Saffron’s restaurant, and she certainly didn’t want to be late. Mimi took a powder puff and splashed the translucent powder all over her face, causing a cloud of smoke to poof up. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that she was picture perfect for her date. Once finished, she strapped on her high heels and ran out into the room where her girlfriend stood checking her watch and pacing. The shapeshifter giggled, and said, “Catch me, Nassy!” before jumping into a startled Nastasia’s arms and booping her nose. Nastasia chuckled, “Mimi, please, we don’t have time for these games,” “I know! But you’re so cute when you laugh, and I couldn’t help myself!” Mimi kissed the secretary’s cheek, making her blush even more. “Alright, but I don’t want to be late for our reservations. Let’s get going, my love.” Nastasia put the shapeshifter back onto the floor before taking her hand and walking out the castle.


End file.
